


Her Little Wolf

by aslytherspuff



Series: The Wolf Within [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Creature Fic, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mates, Not Epilogue Compliant, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Omega Verse, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslytherspuff/pseuds/aslytherspuff
Summary: Ginny comes to some realisations about herself, and about her relationship with Hermione.** follows on from The Wolf Within, but both fics can stand alone **





	Her Little Wolf

“Mione?”  
I roll over sleepily to face the red-head beside me. “Yeah, Gin?” The pale morning light is barely bleeding through the curtains of my – our – room at Grimmauld Place. It's still early, and the dark shadows under Ginny's eyes betray the fact that she hasn't slept.  
Her small, soft body snuggles tightly into my chest. “You know lots of stuff, right?” Her voice is hesitant, edged with embarrassment; I frown, running my fingers absently through her copper hair, wondering what could bother her so much as to prevent her from sleeping. It niggles uncomfortably at the back of my mind that I didn't stir or wake, despite her restless night. I would not allow that to happen again.  
“Wh'dynoboutohmgs?”  
Her quiet voice draws me out of my self-recriminations and stirs me into action. I gently reach down to press two fingers under her chin, tilting her head up towards mine. Her cheeks are burning and her eyes damp; the sight makes my heart clench painfully, but I school my features into a look of calm concern. “Darling, hush now. What's wrong?” My tone is soft, but brooks no argument.  
Ginny lowers her eyes slightly, but doesn't try to move out of my grasp. “What do you know about omegas?” she whispers, clearly uncomfortable with voicing the question.  
I drop a gentle kiss to her forehead; a reward, of sorts, for her honesty, as well as reassurance. I will never judge her, no matter what she may say, do, or ask. She is safe here.  
“I've done some studying,” I reply, evenly. There's no doubt that Ginny's wolf is an omega, but I know she's not asking about that. “On both canine and human,” I add, to save her further distress. “The human and the canine are similar, aside from the physical.” I look down, waiting patiently for her to raise her hazel eyes to mine. I understand her instinctive need to hide from me, but I do not like it, and won't tolerate it forever. I need her to know she can trust me.  
Hesitantly, she lifts her eyes up to mine, and the fear there slashes painfully at my chest. “Do you think... my human form might match my wolf?” Once the question is out, the fear fades, replaced with a soft, trusting curiosity that soothes the wounds her fear inflicted.  
A smile tugs at my lips and I can't help raising an eyebrow. “What do you think, Miss Weasley?”  
Ginny blushes crimson and tries to drop her head; this time, I let her, tucking her face back into the crook of my neck. She is not hiding out of fear or lack of trust, and I do not wish to make her uncomfortable. To me, the answer to her is obvious in our every interaction, but it is not yet so clear to my Ginny. I take pity on my little wolf, offering up an explanation.  
“Being an Alpha or an omega is a type of magic – very primitive, very powerful magic that forms part of your magical core. When you are fulfilled, so is your magic. It doesn't see gender, blood, or status. It sees your soul.” I can feel Ginny's heart pounding in her chest, and I rest my hand over it, grounding her, reminding her that with me, she is safe. “Magic doesn't care what you do or think; it works on what you need. On what will bring you true peace and happiness. There are no rules, little wolf, only the hope that you will follow your heart.”  
Ginny curls tighter into me, both hands gripping at the skin on my back, and I run my free hand along her spine. My body reacts more or less instinctively to her now, knowing what will soothe, what will excite, and what will ground her. Right now, she needs soothing, but when she panics and her mind begins to spiral, she craves a firmer touch. My hand, heavy on the back of her neck, always grounds her, brings her back to me. She knows this, understands this subconsciously, but had yet to come to a conscious realisation. That realisation was coming to her slowly now, as she lay sheltered in my arms, our naked bodies pressed together in a way that was comforting rather than arousing.  
“I'm an omega,” she says, softly, and I nod.  
“Hmm... You are, yes, little wolf.” My lips brush against her temple, sensing the buzzing of her thoughts and seeking to quiet them. For now, this touch is enough, I am watching her closely for any signs that her thoughts may overwhelm her. My focus is so absolute that I almost miss what she says next.  
“Alpha.”  
I freeze. Her whisper is loving, almost reverent, and the sound of it on her lips shakes me to my core. Nothing could have prepared me for being addressed in such a way, and already I am longing to hear it again. I will wait, though, until she is ready. The beauty of it comes in how it falls willingly; the magic would be lost if it were coerced or forced from my omega.  
“Yes, little wolf,” I murmur in response, hoping she doesn't hear how my voice wavers, even in a whisper. Hoping she doesn't realise, not yet, just how consumed I am by her. Just how deep my need for her already runs. The thought that this need will run deeper still is both thrilling and terrifying, and I understand now how, months ago, Ginny felt upon finding I was her mate.  
I press her closer to me, burying my face into her auburn locks, needing her nearer, nearer, nearest. Desperate to surround myself in her, only her, and to forget about anything else. She seems to sense it, too, because her arms and legs wrap tightly around me until I can no longer tell where I end and she begins.  
“Mine.” Her voice is soft, gentle, but with a hard, possessive edge that warms my heart and brings a brilliant smile to my face.  
“Yes, little wolf. Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a huge lack of F/F Alpha/omega fics, so I wrote one. I hope you liked it.


End file.
